Saving Shequan
Saving Shequan is the 7th episode of Season 1 and the California City show. It aired on June 5, 2018 and was voted a good and tragic episode of the series by far by critics. This episode also has guest appearances of Diamond, and Lizzie Escade with her boyfriend and some of her other family members, who are seen in the court room with Shequan's family. Of all of them, only Diamond actually helps everyone else escort Shequan's dad after his tearful outburst. According to Diamond, she says this was possibly one of the hardest episodes she has ever done in a TV series in her life. The Plot In this episode, Shequan goes with Lamar and Jaron to a gift shop in Superpolis to buy gold rings for his friend's new girlfriend but fails when an active shooter breaks into the store and opens fire. Shequan is nearly killed in the incident, and lamar and Jaron, who both survived, were forced to make a moral decision to save him. Lamar calls police and the ambulance takes Shequan to the hospital. At the hospital Shequan's entire family arrives and gives him flowers and cards in efforts of him to get well. His dad in the hospital, still in tears of the incident, takes the suspect, who was arrested, to court. In the courtroom, Delmar tries to explain the tragic incident and tries to show support for his young cousin. Then the judge starts explaining what can happen, but then Shequan's dad, who was also there, starts to freak out and burst into tears and yells that the suspect needs to go to prison, causing him to be removed from the courtroom. During his emotional outburst, Jaron, Jamar, Lamar, Delmar, Asia, Diamond, Carissa, Rebecca, Bianca, and his wife and three deputies escort him and the suspect smiles briefly while Shequan's dad, still in anger, continues yelling at him for what he had done. Jaleel stays in the courtroom the whole time and ultimately breaks into tears for what the suspect had done to what he calls a friend, a good friend. Several of Shequan's friends were later interviewed, and Bianca, who is one, says that he was a good person who loves basketball and will always play with anyone who wants him to join, and he is also a hip hop fan and loved dropping beats and everyone would dance. He was also a fun dude to hang out with and he loved all of his friends and he also would come over for birthdays and he would make everything fun. Jaleel in the news also states that he and Shequan though they never went to high school together, were equally part of the family. He also states in the news that Shequan treated him like a member of his family, and he mentions that he loved street racing and he would invite his friends over and they would street race together. Celo Johnson, who is seen watching the news, immediately drops his head onto his coffee table and quietly breaks tears rapidly, hearing about the tragedy. Lamar and his two older brothers with Jaron stop by Celo's house and inform him about them going to see Shequan in the hospital. Celo agrees to go with them, and he gets his other friends to go with him too. At the hospital, Shequan, still in serious pain, is told that he only had around less than two weeks to live. This made his dad very furious and made him cry in anger about the soon loss of his son. However, he soon feels relieved and excited when Friedrich comes in and informs everyone that it will be alright. Celo, clueless of what he is carrying, asks exactly what he will do to Shequan. Friedrich then pulls out a healing gun that he invented and they at first are nervous and Shequan's dad freaks out at first. However, when he points it directly at Shequan and starts healing, Shequan immediately starts getting better and his dad and everyone else were greatful of such heroism of Friedrich. After this, Shequan asks "Now What?". Friedrich then says "What? Now? Well, let's go practice medicine!" and the two go out and stop the other possibly involved suspects at the shooting and Friedrich makes him temporarily bulletproof while he tries to give them justice. Police then come and arrest the other suspects they've been looking for. Shequan and his entire family and group of friends went out to Pizza Hut to have stuffed crust pizza for the big day they had. Shequan's father says in one part "I'll never forget this day. Ever." And everyone laughs.